Rosas
by K-RO
Summary: Joey ha recibido un regalo (adivinen que) ahora, descubrir ¿quien? sera el problema Yaoi


Rosas

****

By K-RO

Abrió la puerta y al mirar hacia bajo, se encontró con lo que pensó, era alguna especie de burla.

Un ramo de rosas.

Corrijo, un _enorme_ ramo de rosas.

Volteo hacia todos lados, pero no había nada ahí que explicara la presencia de aquellas flores.

Y no había chicas viviendo cerca para explicar que se haban equivocado de dirección.

Pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando las levanto y leyó la tarjeta que tenia. Escrita en letra de imprenta. Sin dar a conocer a quienquiera que las hubiera enviado.

__

Joey Wheeler.

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Después de recuperar su respiración y sus habilidades motrices básicas. Entro en su casa, llevando consigo aquel misterioso ramo de Rosas.

Eran muy extrañas, nuca había visto rosas así ( y no es que conociera muchas) eran pequeñas, suaves y fragantes. Exóticas diría el, de color durazno suave, casi rosa, pero sin llegar a ese color.

Sumamente extraño.

Las puso en agua (ciertamente, se sentía un poco ofendido en su orgullo de varon el recibir flores, pero no dejaba de ser un halago) y noto que ya se le había hecho tarde.

Lo siguiente que se vio en la casa Wheeler, fue una nube de polvo que se dirigía a la preparatoria de Domino City.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de mucho esfuerzo. O mas bien, a pesar de ello. Llego un poco tarde, no bastante, solo lo suficiente para que el profesor estuviera a punto de entrar y lo regañase. Entro y saludo a sus amigos.

Se sentó en su pupitre y lo abrió (era uno de esos mesabancos donde guardas tus libros debajo de la mesa, yo no tenia de esos en la escuela, pero... se entiende, ¿verdad?) y se quedo de una pieza cuándo miro lo que había dentro de el mismo.

- Joey - le murmuró Tristan desde atrás de el - Joey ¿qué haces?

Y antes de que pudiera cerrar la mesa y fingir que nada había pasado. Tristan hecho una mirada al mesabanco de su amigo. Descubriendo en este una rosa color durazno.

- vaya, Joey ¿quién es la afortunada?

- cállate Tristan - Joey ya casi estaba azul de la impresión.

- que guardadito te lo tenias, amigo ¿a quien vas a darle esa rosa?

El silencio pesado que les siguió le dio la respuesta a Taylor.

- no me digas que a ti....

- Tristan...

- ¿te mandaron esa rosa?

- Tristan...

- ¡¡ fabuloso amigo!! ¡¡ tienes una admiradora!!

- ¡¡ TRISTAN !! - grito el rubio, sonrojado a mas no poder.

- Señor Wheeler ¿puedo saber que es aquello tan interesante que comparte con el señor Taylor?

- yo... Yo..

- llega tarde y no presta atención, salga de mi clase.

Joey subió a la terraza. Maldiciendo a Tristan y pensando en quien le había enviado aquella flor.

Maldijo de nuevo, ahora no se quitaría de encima a Tristan.

Pensando y maldiciendo, se quedo dormido.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando despertó, ya casi era hora del descanso, ni para que molestarse en llegar a clases.

Se desperezo y estiro, al hacerlo, algo cayo de su chaqueta.

Otra rosa.

Joey empezó a pensar muy seriamente, en que todo aquello era acoso.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Joey - dijo picara Tea - Tristan nos ha dicho que tienes una admiradora secreta.

Joey Wheeler se pregunto cual seria la manera mas dolorosa de despellejar al moreno.

- bueno... Yo - Joey sintió de nuevo sus mejillas enrojecer.

- y ¿tienes idea de quién es Joey?

Joey se dio por vencido, si quería llegar a saber quien le mandaba aquellas rosas, tendría que exponerse a las burlas de sus amigos, el no tenia ni idea de por donde comenzar.

- alguien que sabe mucho sobre mis costumbres - murmuro Joey sacando de su bolsillo la rosa que había encontrado en su chaqueta.

A pesar de que todo lo vieron con sonrisas de complicidad, algo perturbo a Tea.

- yo las he visto - menciono mientras la tomaba de las manos de Joey - trabaje en una florería un tiempo y creo haberlas visto cerca de ahí. Se trata de alguien que quiere algo muy serio con Joey.

- ¿cómo puedes saber eso, Tea? - interrogo el pequeño Yugi.

- según el código de los colores de las flores: Blanco significa amistad y Rojo significa amor. Junta ambos colores y que obtienes.

- anaranjado - Dijo Yugi.

- Rosa - sugirió Joey.

- ¿ y de que color son estas flores?

-no sabría decírtelo, son algo así como entre ana... - Joey cayo en cuenta del punto de Tea

- bien - Tristan tomo actitud de investigador privado - descubriremos de quien se trata o moriremos en el intento.

Yugi estuvo de acuerdo y así comenzó la tarde mas loca que Joey Wheeler había tenido en toda su existencia.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- Tea, ¿estas segura de que es por aquí? - pregunto Yugi

- seguro, confía en mi.

- pero es que.. Ya llevamos caminando mucho tiempo...

- ¿quién esta guiando?

- tu, pero... - Yugi puso cara de sufrimiento.

- ya llegamos - anuncio alegre.

Era una tienda que se notaba viejísima y con muchos años de estar al servicio.

En el escaparate, había un ramo de rosas exactamente iguales a las que Joey había recibido.

Entraron sin saber realmente que buscaban cuando una encantadora viejecita les salió al paso.

- ¿puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto sonriente.

- es que... Estábamos preguntándonos si usted vendió aquellas flores - murmuro Joey señalando las del escaparate.

-ahh - una mueca de satisfacción cruzo por su arrugado semblante - seguro que si, no hay otra tienda en todo Domino City que las venda.

Se acerco y las tomo con delicadeza mientras continuo su explicación:

- estas rosas son europeas, incluso haya son rarísimas, yo he dedicado mucho tiempo a cultivarlas en mi jardín: son como mis hijos, es por ello que las doy a un precio poco razonable, pero a mi me parece justo por el trabajo que cuesta cultivarlas, son muy especiales y raras, no crecen en cualquier lado. Pero ¿por qué quieren saber sobre esas rosas?

Joey saco de su chaqueta la rosa que llevaba, con la misma delicadeza que la anciana lo había hecho y se la mostró.

- tal vez usted pueda decirme quien me obsequio esta rosa.

- ¿qué te hace pensar que aquella persona quiere que lo sepas? Si no te lo dijo, fue por algo.

- es que... Quisiera agradecérselo.

La anciana dejo de nuevo su preciado jarrón y se volvió hacia Joey con expresión triste.

- lo lamento, pero no puedo decírselo.

- ¿qué?

- la persona que me compro aquellas flores, me pidió de favor que si llegaba un muchacho rubio acompañado de sus amigos, no fuera de revelarle su identidad. Lo lamento, fue una promesa y no puedo romperla.

Joey bajo la mirada, estaba realmente decepcionado por toda aquella búsqueda infructuosa.

La amable ancianita le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le susurro:

- tu eres especial y único, igual que mis flores. No te sientas mal, seguramente aquella persona se revelara a su debido tiempo.

- Gracias.

Después de aquello, los muchachos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus casas.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- buenas tardes

La viejecita alzo su rostro y le sonrió a su visita. Hacia mucho que la tienda había cerrado, pero ella ya sabia que esa persona la visitaría.

- buenas tardes - respondió.

- el vino - no fue una pregunta, lo estuvo vigilando muy de cerca.

- si, y estaba muy decepcionado de estar tan cerca y tan lejos ¿ realmente es tan malo...?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida.

- tal vez no le agrade lo que vea si lo sabe.

- tal vez... usted no tiene derecho a decidir eso por el.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cerro la tienda, suspirando por que los jóvenes de la actualidad eran mas sagaces, pero mas tontos al mismo tiempo.

Recordaba exactamente las circunstancias en las que su visita había caído en su tienda:

__

Había sido hacia apenas unos días, que un jovencito se paro por su tienda, parecía estar buscando algo en especial.

Se detuvo enfrente del aparador con sus rosa favoritas, realmente no le sorprendió, eran dignas de admirarse.

- veo que le gustan - menciono amable.

- si, mucho. - murmuro el muchacho con la mirada perdida.

-perfectas para aquella persona especial - sonrió, era mas que evidente que a eso iba.

- ¿no son mejores las rojas?

- eso depende de la persona a quien se la mande, esas son rosas muy especiales y únicas, son para una persona igualmente especial.

- una persona especial - repitió - me las llevo.

- le advierto que no son nada baratas.

- eso no importa.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-hay, Joven Kaiba - murmuro - ¿ que espera?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por su parte, el joven Seto Kaiba paseaba por las calles de Domino City, sumamente intranquilo.

El también recordaba aquel día.

Había visto muy deprimido a Joey últimamente, no le gustaba ver los ojos siempre alegres del cachorro son ese dejo de confusión y duda.

El gustaba de caminar para poder pensar claramente, sin saber como realmente, fue a dar a una florería.

¡¡ ¿¿en que estaba pensando? !! ¿flores?

¿por qué no? Nada perdía.

Había unas que le llamaron especialmente la atención. Rosas, de un color indefinido entre durazno y rosa. Aun a esa distancia podía percibir su perfume.

__

- veo que le gustan - menciono amble una ancianita que de pronto estaba enfrente suyo.

- si, mucho. - murmuro. Eran suaves y delicadas y al mismo tiempo, se veían tan... Poderosas, como Joey

-perfectas para aquella persona especial

Aquella persona especial. Su pequeño cachorro

- ¿no son mejores las rojas? - siempre había escuchado aquella cursilería de las rosas rojas

- eso depende de la persona a quien se la mande, esas son rosas muy especiales y únicas, son para una persona igualmente especial.

- una persona especial - repitió, pensando en su rubio - me las llevo.

- le advierto que no son nada baratas.

- eso no importa.

Después de la compra, llamo ordenado la limusina, para poder cargar con cuidado aquel enorme ramo de flores.

- tal vez - advirtió Kaiba - un muchacho rubio con varios amigos venga a preguntar por quien compro esta flores. Le agradecería...

- no le diré nada - sonrió la ancianita.

- le pagare sus servicios - ofreció Kaiba.

- para nada, Joven Kaiba. No lo haré... por que no me corresponde a mi decírselo.

La viejecita tenia razón ¿realmente era tan malo estar enamorado de Joey?

Claro que si, Joey nunca le correspondería.

Y el nunca le diría que el le mandaba flores.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey miro por enésima vez aquel ramo de rosas. Como si ellas pudieran decirle quien las mando.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Aquel simple gesto le saco dela depresión en la que se había sumergido en los últimos días. Pensando en... ¡ no! ¡ basta!

El, Joey Wheeler, quien siempre pensó que no encontraría alguien que le amara. Se sentía especial por aquel simple ramo.

Sonrió contento. Debía averiguar quien se las había mandado.

Y de pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza. Algo raro en el, pero no se quedo a pensarlo demasiado.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo vio, venia caminado por la calle, silbando una canción.

Se cruzaron, no pudo evitar el insulto.

- oye, cachorro ¿a dónde vas sin tu amo?

Joey se volteo, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con Kaiba.

- por esta vez, pasare por alto el insulto. He recibido un regalo y no pienso dejar que mi buen humor se arruine contigo.

- ¿un regalo wheeler? ¿qué ha sido? ¿una correa?

Joey ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, siguió su camino silbando alegremente.

Pero Kaiba no iba a quedarse con la duda.

Le alegraba que su obsequio le hubiera levantado el animo, y al mismo tiempo le entristecía la manera como le trataba.

Definitivamente, no iba a decirle que se trataba de el, no importa cuanto doliera.

Y sin darse cuenta, Joey noto que lo seguía.

- oye Kaiba ¿qué se supone que haces? ¿me estas siguiendo?

- es un país libre, Wheeler, te sigo si quiero. Como sea, ya me voy.

Y se dio media vuelta, pero no mucho, siguió sus pasos, esta vez poniendo mucha atención de no ser descubierto.

Vio que Wheeler entro a una tienda de regalos. Salió un poco después.

Siguió su presa, hasta que llego a su casa observo que dejaba algo en el resquicio de la puerta y entraba.

Espero largo rato y al cabo de un tiempo, se decidió a ver de que se trataba todo aquello.

En el resquicio de la puerta, se encontraba una tarjeta.

Sonrió, Joey había encontrado la manera de agradecerle.

De su bolsillo, saco la ultima rosa del día y tomo la tarjeta: antes de dejarla, quería ver que era lo que Joey había escrito

Error.

De la tarjeta, salió la melodía _el lago de los cisnes_

Y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Joey sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y su sonrisa se congelo al ver de quién se trataba.

Había pensado que su plan era a prueba de errores, simple: esperaría calladito a la persona que recogiera la tarjeta y cuando sonar la música, sabría que había dado en el blanco

Pero su plan no era a prueba de Kaibas.

Kaiba, por su parte, trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una excusa. ¿qué tal, "pasaba por aquí"?

Con una rosa en la mano. ¡ Brillante, Kaiba !

Podía sentir su cara arder, se había descubierto ¡¡y de que forma!! Nunca pensó caer en una trampa tan estúpida.

El estúpido era el, por enamorarse de la persona menos probable del mundo.

Suspiro, hora de la verdad.

- pasa, Kaiba

Contrario a lo el CEO pensó, Joey no se veía molesto, ni ofendido, ni asqueado, se veía ¿divertido?

Paso con cierta cautela, esperando que en cualquier momento, el cachorro le saltara encima golpeándolo.

El golpe no llego.

- ¿quieres te? - ofreció

- si, gracias.

5 minutos después, en la cocina, Kaiba observo que el ramo de rosas que había dejado aquella mañana. Estaba en el centro de la mesa.

Interrogo a Joey con la mirada y este solo respondió.

- me gustan. Quería agradecerle a la persona que me las envió.

- lo siento - susurro, bajando la mirada.

- ¿por qué?

Levanto la vista, topándose con la mirada ¿decepcionada? De Joey.

- ¿era alguna clase de broma sádica, Kaiba?

- NO - se apresuro a responder - nunca.

- entonces no tienes por que disculparte. Supuse que eras tu. La esperanza muere al ultimo.

- si tengo que disculparme ¿cómo sabias que era yo?... Y ¿a que te refieres con eso de la esperanza?.

Joey levanto su taza de te, sonriendo con picardía.

- no, no tienes... cuando recibí esa rosa en la mañana. La entrega fue demasiado misteriosa para ser cualquier tipo de compañía especializada, eso sin contar la letra de imprenta. Bastante impersonal, eso ya es algo. En clase, tu eres el primero en llegar y fácilmente pudiste dejar cualquier cosa en el pupitre de cualquiera. Y durante mi siesta, tu eres el único que puede salir de clase sin causar un alboroto.

Kaiba bajó la mirada de nuevo, se sentía tan estúpido.

Solo la levanto cuando los dedos de Joey tomaron su rostro y lo levantaron.

- estuve seguro cuando aquella ancianita menciono acerca de esas rosa tan especiales: solo Seto Kaib podría interesarse en algo tan exótico, ya no digamos _pagarlo_.

Joey se acerco mas al rostro del CEO.

- en cuanto a lo otro - sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de Kaiba. - Tenia la esperanza de que fueras tu.

Aquel había sido un día tan extraño.

Kaiba sintió los labios tibios de Joey contra los suyos, los brazos de joey rodeándole el cuello. Y sus piernas sentándose encima de el.

Rompieron el beso solamente por que no podían quedarse así toda la vida.

- ¿quieres ser mi novio? - pregunto el CEO. Sonriendo

Joey froto su nariz contra la de Kaiba.

- pensé que nuca preguntarías...

FIN

__

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Puajj, no mas coca-cola para mi, me hace alucinar demasiado.

Demasiadas cursilerías son malas para la salud.

Aunque... Tengo que nivelar todo lo que hago pasar al inu-chan en "entre tu soledad y la mía" soy una sádica-maniaca-romántica- empedernida... Una combinación bastante extraña ¿qué opinan?

En cuanto a ¿por qué rosas? Digamos que es la ilusión de todas las chicas recibir un ramo de rosas ( y el mío, particularmente, del CEO) y en cuanto al color.. Comparto el gusto del castaño por lo poco convencional... Yo también llegue a escuchar aquello de el código de colores...

Este fic esta dedicado a Itzukiai,(_Faby), por su segundo aniversario... Realmente no encontré nada mejor que hacer que dedicarle este fic. Esperaba hacer un lemon, pero la verdad no creo que la historia lo amerite. Este es uno de esos fics altamente románticos y cursis que atentan contra mi salud mental, por que realmente no se de donde los saco._

En fin, dudas, comentarios: 


End file.
